


When She Sees You

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sc week, supercat, supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: You cannot see the colour of your soulmate's eyes till you meet them. This is true for Kryptonians as well.





	When She Sees You

When She Sees You

Okay, this one's kinda short, but I wrote it first for supercat week. I think it's really cute, and just be aware, this is a lot less cocky Kara and a whole lot more scientifically advanced Cat. Well, a bit. Cat knows her languages, it's a thing she likes learning. Kryptonian is one of those languages. This is set before the series, the time Kara comes in for her interview, as we see a flashback of in season 1. It doesn't go quite the same way.

Rated teen +. Thrust me, I could do more, but... I had 7 stories to write in a week, so yeah. You want a follow up? DM me on Tumblr or here in the comments, and I'll do my best. I'm a bit busy this month, since the Calgary Comic and Entertainment Expo is around, and I have the best cosplay I have ever put together this year. I can't wait for all of you to see it, there will be hundreds of pics after May 1st.

\----------------

 

The day Kara's world tilted off it's regular set axis was the day she walked into Cat's office and everything suddenly came into full colour. On Krypton, there was a rhythm to finding love. From birth, you saw colour, but you missed one. The eye colour of the person destined to you. Once you found your soulmate, saw him or her for the first time, you suddenly saw that colour as well. It was shocking, a stunning reveal, and never in history had this chosen fate been incorrect. For instance, Kara's blue eyes would mean that her soulmate would never see blue until he saw her. And vice versa. Kara actually much liked the idea, but assumed she would always be alone, since Krypton was gone, and on Earth they had no such customs. Kara just boiled it down to say she'd always be alone, and considered her friends here her family, even Cat, her boss. 

But standing here, stalk still, for her interview with Cat Grant, Kara's words failed her. Suddenly everything was bright, and she could see the trees and the weirdly coloured mug on the desk, and leaves, and... Cat's beautiful green eyes. Green. That was her colour. The one she'd never seen before. Kara swallowed, barely managing to keep her balance, and felt her world blue around her and her lips part. Kara stared, transfixed, at those beautiful orbs of colour while everything inside her mind shifted and regrouped, her past coming back like a sharp blade to her heart, and Kara spoke. 

Without realizing her actions, the next words that escaped Kara's lips were old, and curled with her ancient accent, and beautiful with her bold bell like voice, and... Kryptonian. 

And then Kara fainted.

My confirmed soulmate, to you, our unity, only you, forever, beautiful.

Rahzh Ewuhsh Zrhymin, vo Rraop Kah Uchahvia, Chaviah Rraop uldif, Zrhueaio.

\---------------

The next thing Kara saw was blurry faces and soft green eyes staring back at her. Kara felt soft hands on cheek, heard startled voices, but one tone above all others, from this woman. This woman. Cat Grant. 

Kara blinked a few times, squinting, trying to block out the bright light. Suddenly everything was way too strong, the ceiling lights, the sunlight off the balcony doors, the stark white and cream of the office, and mostly, Cat's wild green, worried eyes. 

''Are you alright?" 

Kara sighed at the voice, and lolled her head to the side, into the gold pillow beside her as her heart beat a wild drumbeat against her ribs, her mind racing and spinning, making Kara dizzy and weak all over again. Kara wanted to speak, to say something, anything, but couldn't make the words come. The feeling of Cat's fingers, so delicate and soft, over her skin, gently brushing her hair from her forehead, Kara's body arched closer to the touch despite her will to stay put flat the the soft cushions of the sofa. 

''Can you hear me? Say something. Do you need me to call you an ambulance?"

Kara shook her head no, just barely, and whispered the only words that came to her mind right then. The only words she had for this beautiful woman. 

My one. My soulmate. I have found you.

Rahzh chahv. Rahzh zrhymin. Khuhp Kehp Ahvrig rraop.

\-----

Something clicked in Cat's mind at those words. The word zrhymin. Cat knew it. It wasn't human. It was... Kryptonian. 

Cat looked up abruptly at the staff all standing around her, unsure of what they should do, a little dizzy in her mind, and told them to leave, to leave her alone with this girl. Cat knew. Even the queen of all media had hobbies, and besides writing short stories and shopping for shoes and fountain pens, Cat had a slight obsession with Superman and his language. Cat loved languages, she knew several fluently, and despite not knowing it as much as she would prefer, she knew the rumors about aliens. One of those rumors proven true, among a few other small ones, that certain aliens had soulmates. 

Cat had rarely believed in such fancy things, but if aliens from thousands of light years away lived on earth, with powers and strength, well then Cat had to wonder, maybe soulmates weren't such a stretch after all, considering.

Cat watched as everyone slowly left, talking and gossiping already, and turned back to the girl still lying on her sofa. Her eyes were on everything, every sparkle, every glint and shine, squinting at them, then looking at Cat nervously, meeting her eyes. 

Cat stared into those blue blue eyes, just like Superman's, and realized now she must be somehow related to him, not just one of his kind. She had to be... close to him. Those blue eyes, so dark and wild... there were stars in those beautiful blue orbs. Constellations. A whole new universe. 

That one word repeated like a drum in Cat's mind, one of the few words of Kryptonian she knew. Zrhymin. Soulmate. Kryptonians had one soulmate. One and one alone. That much Cat knew of the alien race, from her lengthy studies of it. And by the way this girl was staring at everything, anything, staring at anything green, Cat figured out what was happening. All of a sudden everything was still and clear, and despite Cat's shock and sheer wonder at what had just happened in the last 10 minutes, she couldn't help a smile. 

Underneath her cold office attitude, she was a romantic at heart. And wasn't it the most romantic thing to imagine finding the one person you're meant to be with, after probably imagining you never would. Cat grinned at the beautiful girl and grasped her fingers, bringing them up to her lips for a soft kiss. If Cat was this girl's one soulmate in the universe, well, she wouldn't deny the girl. She thought about her previous marriages, failed, twice, and her son, Carter, and decided trying again might not be a bad idea, even if this girl was easily half her age. 

"I've got you. Take your time relaxing. What's you're name?"

"Kara Dan... uh, Kara. Kara Zor-El."

"Zrhueaio, Kara Zor-El." Cat whispered, one of the few words Cat knew how to properly pronounce, pulling the shaking girl into a tight hug. It would take a while for her to calm down, if what Cat had read was true. It was a traumatic experience, suddenly seeing colour, light, more than you ever knew. Cat knew it would take the girl time, and she was only just glad that this girl was lucky enough to find her soulmate, who knew some of her world. It was better than a stranger to it entirely. Cat took a deep breath against the girl's skin, and sighed. This would be hard. But, hopefully, worthwhile in the end. "Rraop nahn zehdh.''

You are home.


End file.
